Making It Up
by Hannio
Summary: Sirius is seriously in the Dog house this time. Question is how is going to make it up to Remus and more importantly can he actually make it up to him? S/R, one sided J/L.


**Making it up**

**By**

**Hannio**

**Chapter One**

**Really not too bright**

**Disclaimer – **_None of these characters belong to me. I'm merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes._

**Authors Note – **_So I was going through my laptop looking for another story which I had a vague memory of reading and I saw this one, sitting there gathering dust and so I thought 'well that seems rather a waste of effort' so I figured what the hell I'll pop it up. It appears I intended it to be a chapter story as I noticed as I opened it a little file next to it stating chapter two, so hopefully this time round I can complete it… or at least give completing it a jolly good try _

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes it really is better to think before you speak<strong>_

"Well I'm just completely stumped" Peter Pettigrew announced as he chucked his quill down onto his parchment. Folding his arms and leaning back in his chair he watched his two friends awaiting some sort of reaction from them.

"What has stumped you?" Remus Lupin asked, his gaze never leaving his essay. Peter huffed out loud

"This whole bloody essay" Peter unfolded his arms and leaning forward jabbed the essay in front of him "I don't get how you can all be happily writing like there's no tomorrow while I'm stuck in the second paragraph. God knows what Sarah would say" he glared at James Potter who made a whipping sound and motion "I'm just saying that this essay has to be the hardest thing I've ever attempted and I'm an illegal animagus"

"Shhhh" Remus said instantly, his eyes rising and looking swiftly around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Peter gave him an apologetic look but was saved from answering as James spoke

"You are being very melodramatic today, first your long rant about the joys of bacon for breakfast and now your rant about the world's hardest essay, I'm rather shocked by it all to be honest. I always assumed that Sirius and I were the melodramatic ones. You and Remus are meant to be the counterbalance you know calm and sensible" James frowned slightly; tapping his chin with the end of is feather quill. Peter rolled his eyes

"Are you trying to say that Pete and I are dull and boring James?" Remus asked absently, moving his finger along a line in his textbook he obviously found interesting.

"Not at all dear Moony" James replied almost instantly "I'm merely pointing out that in every close group of friends one of them must be dependable. You know the type, the one who keeps the peace and who everyone can go to chat and all, the friend who remains calm and sane when everything else around is going slightly mad. It's a good thing to be and it happens to be you in our close network of friends. No one else could come up with cover stories quite like you can"

"Well put James" came a fresh voice, they all glanced round to see Sirius Black pulling out the vacant seat next to Peter and drop into it with his usual, wide cocky grin on his face "I'm sorry I'm late boys but I was engaging in a little one on one tutorial with Megan Tully if you get what I mean?" he smiled grew wider as he prepared to jump into a witty story full of sordid detail.

"We know what you mean Sirius" Remus remarked dismissively, ignoring the way Sirius's mouth closed with a clap and the glare he received. "You're describing me as a very boring person James. Dependable means boring it always have done. You've even said so yourself on numerous occasions."

"I have?" James asked, looking vaguely uncomfortable. He glanced round the table as he spoke "And what exactly have I said?" he demanded "I don't ever remember saying that at all"

"You did" Peter answered, his gaze focused on his essay again "You said it about Felicity Watson; I believe your exact words were. It's a shame she is so dependable, she'd be hot if she wasn't, after all Dependable is another word for a boring fucker. At least you said something like that James" Peter glanced up and winced at the look James gave him

"Thanks for that Wormtail" he hissed, contemplating punching Peter round the head and knocking him out cold.

"There's nothing wrong with being boring Moony. I like it, it makes me and James look much better" he grinned looking at James who looked horrified at him before holding his head in his hand and shaking it. A silence met Sirius's words causing his grin to wilt and fade as he realised exactly what he had said without thinking.

"Well, if that's how you feel" Remus said coldly, getting to his feet with an elegance and dignity none of the other three had ever managed to master "I won't bore you with my company any further" Sirius face dropped

"Ahh come on Moony you know I didn't mean it" his voice trailed off as Remus swept his parchment, quill and textbooks into his arms, turned and walked away, back ramrod straight without another word at any of them. Sirius watched helplessly as Remus approached a crowded table of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who were studying together.

"Good going genius" James commented shaking his head. Sirius ignored him instead watching Remus pick out a pretty red haired girl of their age and speak to her. Whatever he said made Lily Evans laugh and she moved her bag allowing him to sit down and join them. They all welcomed him with massive smiles. Sirius looked away and frowned wondering if Remus was ever aware of how stupidly popular he really was.

"Talk about over reacting" he commented to James and Peter as he dragged his own work out of his bag and placed them on the table

"Overreacting?" James replied "Talk about under reacting if anything. If you had called me boring and told me you only hung out with me to make yourself look cooler I would have knocked you the hell out"

"Yeah I'd probably have kneed you in the balls repeatedly until I was sure you weren't getting up for a while" Peter added. He rested his cheek on the heel of his hand and watched Remus on the over table, talking to two extremely pretty Ravenclaws "How does he do it?" he demanded turning to the other two "He always ends up having all these gorgeous girls talking to him and wanted to sit with him and it doesn't seem to faze him one tiny little bit" he shook his head in disbelief as James spoke

"Yeah I've noticed that, whatever it is he has I wish he'd bottle it and sell it to me, well not sell it, give it to me I am his best friend after all. Though you know I wouldn't need much of it" Peter nodded his head. James's confidence had been taking a beating recently due to a certain Miss Evans and for the first time James was beginning to doubt himself.

"So what do you think he is actually proper pissed off with me or just slightly mad, the kinda of mad that he's over 10 minutes later?" Sirius asked making it clear he hadn't heard any of their previous conversation.

"I wouldn't say mad" James said slowly watching Sirius's face closely; he waited until he saw the look of relief and then continued "I'd say he's fucking furious." Sirius face dropped again and he gave a half hearted glare in James's direction

"So I'm going to have to make it up to him?" he asked

"Well if you ever want him to lend you his essays again or share his chocolate with you I'm going to say yes" Peter replied, picking his quill up and making it clear that he was no longer interested in the conversation. James has done the same thing. Sirius sighed loudly and said the one word which in his mind summoned everything up

"Bollocks"

* * *

><p><em>There you go I hope you enjoyed it! Please review but don't flame and I'll try to get part two up shortly.<em>


End file.
